


Growing Up Isn't so Fun

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Avery Kogane (my oc), Avery Kogane's first period, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Keith's little sister, Lance has many sisters, Menstruation, Other, POV Third Person, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Voltron OC - Freeform, if you can props to you, if you can't handle a period than your not mature enough for social media or the internet, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, so he understands this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Avery Kogane is the younger sister of Keith Kogane. She has been with the paladin's since day one of all of this, and she even got to spend her 13th birthday with them, which was super exciting, as they all celebrated and she loved it. Unfortunately.....Avery soon finds out being 13 in space with five boys isn't as good as it seemed, especially when she has to grow up....and not in the way she likes..





	Growing Up Isn't so Fun

Avery Kogane is the little sister of Keith Kogane. Actually, she's like a little sister to everyone on the castle. She has spent one year on the ship, and she got to spend her 13th birthday with the paladins, Allura and Coran. On her 13th birthday, she was so excited to official be a teenager like everyone else on the ship, but about two weeks later, she finds out growing up isn't as fun as it seems..

It's been about a week since Avery was officially a teenager. The paladins finally understood altean months and days, and Avery's birthday took place on Ochlib (or August as the paladins would say) and that's when Keith realized his little sister's birthday was coming up that Daryum (or Monday as the paladins would say it) and when Avery found out she was extremely excited and happy, but that Monday, she felt off. She couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong but she found herself getting annoyed at the smallest things for the entire week. Everyone was worried about her, this was nothing like Avery, and Avery was concerned as well. She had no clue what was happening..

\-----------------

It's been about a week since Avery's birthday. She still had that snarky attitude that she's had since Monday, but she found herself crying at the smallest things now as well, even over a TV show. She had no clue what was wrong, and she was a bit scared to find out, and she felt like everyone else was too..

It's now Monday evening the week after Avery's birthday. All the paladins are gathered at the table, ready to eat dinner. Avery joined them as well, but she had an annoyed look on her face, and Keith noticed this as soon as Avery angrily plopped down in her seat, and no doubt the other paladins could see it too. Keith has a concerned look, what's wrong with his sister? Keith thinks for a moment, and he finally decides to ask Avery. "Hey, Avery?" He says, his voice having a worried tone in it. Avery gives Keith a murderous glare. "What?" She asks with a tone that sounded almost like a growl, annoyed and angered. This definitely took everyone by surprise, especially Keith. Heck, Keith's way older than her and even he's scared of her right now. "U-uh.." Keith needs a moment to find the words 'Are you okay?' while Pidge, Hunk and Shiro look at Avery in shock to her snarky behavior. Coran was left startled because of her behavior, and Allura was confused as to why Avery was angry. Lance on the other hand, was trying to figure it out. Keith finally speaks up. "I...just wanted to know if you were okay....you seem a bit upset.." Keith says, the concern in his voice along with shock. Avery crosses her arms over her chest, pouting. "I'm fine, okay?" She seethes. Keith gulps and nods, "O-okay.." He responds, not wanting to annoy the younger girl any further. What could be up with her..?

\-----------------

Soon, everyone finishes dinner. Avery ate more than usual, and it was a little concerning, but the paladins noticed after Avery snapped at Keith, she had a sad look on her face. Shiro, with a calm, gentle and soothing tone asked if she was okay, but she gave a small nod saying "I'm just tired..." Now Coran and Hunk were cleaning the dishes, while the other's went off to get ready for bed. Avery was upset because she felt incredibly guilty for snapping at Keith for no reason. She thought that she probably was just tired and went to her room, changed into a light pink nightgown Allura gave her, put her dark black hair in a braid and laid down. 'Maybe rest is all I need..' Avery thinks, slowly falling asleep.

\-----------------

It's the middle of the night now. Everyone else is asleep. Avery, slowly woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain going through her lower abdomen. She lets out a pained groan and clutches it, slowly sitting up and using the hand that isn't holding her stomach to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Avery slowly scoots out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She shivers, going to her nightstand and putting black fuzzy socks on before scuffling into the hallway. She notices everyone else's doors are closed and the hall is dimly lighted. "Everyone else must be asleep.." Avery mumbles softly to herself before slowly walking to the bathroom, but she then noticed Lance's door isn't closed. Honestly, Avery isn't surprised Lance is up, he likes to get midnight snacks. She shrugs it off and walks to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She soon finishes doing her business and assumes she just had to use the bathroom, but she goes to flush the toilet and sees that there is blood in it, and her eyes widen. Avery starts to tear up, her heart racing. 'A-am I dying..?' she thinks in her head. 'What do I do..?' she thinks. She lets out a choked sob, now terrified. She's convinced herself she was dying, and that thought causes her to cry harder.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of Avery crying, there is a soft knock on the door. "Avery, honey? Are you okay? I heard you crying." A soft and calm voice said through the door, a voice that sounded like....Lance.....Avery was about to respond with "I'm fine", but all that came out were more choked sobs. "I-I'm dying!" She cried. "Can I come in..?" Lances voiced asked in a gentle tone, one that he used to use with his siblings when they were upset. "Y-yeah..." Avery sniffled. wiping tears from her eyes. The door slowly opens, Lance slowly stepping in and looking at the frightened and crying younger girl. His face softens and he walks over to her, hugging her and allowing her to cry into him. "Sweetheart, calm down, whats wrong..?" He asks softly, crouching down to her level and putting his hands on both her shoulders. "I-I'm gonna die.." Avery cried harder, Lance having a confused look. "What makes you say that?" He asks. Avery points to the toilet, and Lance looks in it and noticed the blood, and it clicks. Avery's random mood swings, her eating more, it made sense now. He lets out a silent relieved sigh and looks at her. Some boys might freak out, but Lance has gown up with many sisters, cousins, aunts, and nieces that this was nothing gross. "Well miss Avery, the good news is your not dying." Lance looks at her and smiles softly. Avery sniffles. "Then what's wrong with me..?" She choked out, sniffling. "Your growing up." He responds. Avery tilts her head in confusion. "I bleed when I grow up..?" She asks. Avery never imagined this is what it would be like to get older. "Yes....you see...." Lance knew this would be awkward to explain, but if this was the only way to calm Avery down, he would. "Every month, a girl bleeds out of her....area...for about a week....and that's called a period...or menstrual cycle....and it can last from 3-7 days....it just means your ready to have babies now.....you'll get super tired, moody, and your gonna have cravings and cramps in your lower stomach and back.." Lance explains calmly, seeing Avery deadpan. "So you mean, this is normal?!" She exclaimed, Lance nodding in confirmation. "I thought I was dying for nothing?! I feel stupid now.." Avery mumbles, blushing a bit. Lance chuckles. "Hey, a lot of girls think that if they weren't taught about this stuff. Now, lets see if we can find you a pad, okay?" Lance offers, Avery nodding. Somehow they found one and Lance explained what to do, leaving the bathroom for a little bit until he see's Avery walk out. "Better?" He asks now. Avery nods. "Yeah....thank you.." She tells him. Lance smiles softly. "No problem, Ave. Now go get some sleep, and if you have any questions, ask Pidge, okay? She'll have more answers than I would, and you might wanna ask her for supplies." He chuckles a bit. Avery nods. "Okay, goodnight Lance!" She smiles before heading back to her room. "Goodnight, little sis." He whispers, starting to head back to his room. 

\---------------

Avery felt like she had to tell Keith, him being her older brother. She told him she knew what to do though, and honestly Keith wasn't surprised, Avery was 13 now, so.....

But she asks this. "Am I still your baby sister..?" Keith looks at her and smiles. "Of course you are, you will always be my baby sister, alright? If you need anything, just ask me or Pidge, okay?" Keith smiles at her. Avery nods, "Okay," She starts to walk away but Keith stopped her. "Quick question, who gave you the talk?" Keith asks, knowing he never gave it to it to her. "Lance." Was her short response before walking away. Keith face palms. "Out of all the people she could have went to.." He grumbles, before walking off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on AO3 and I hoped you enjoyed it! Avery is my oc so please don't use her for any of your fanfictons/stories! Also don't complain about the talk about periods in the comments, the tags are there for a reason, and honestly if you can't handle periods, your not mature enough for the internet. Honestly i find it cute how Lance became like the big brother and helped Avery, and I might use her in other fanfics I make! Anyway, peace!
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
